familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Waldo Geraldo Faldo
Waldo Geraldo Faldo (Born March 6, 1970) was portrayed by actor Shawn Harrison and part of Family Matters from 1990 to 1996. In Season 2 and 3, he was a recurring character. From Season 4 to Season 7, he was a main character. Character Background For most of the time Waldo was featured on the show, he was friends with Eddie Winslow (the son of the show's main characters, Carl and Harriette Winslow) and the Winslows' quintessential nerdy and bothersome neighbor, Steve Urkel. He once started off as the sidekick to resident bully Willie Fuffner, but has grown out of it. Like Urkel (the show's most famous character), Waldo was an outlandish, almost surrealistic character. While Urkel was the resident nerd, Waldo was the resident idiot. Waldo has reached the point where he even annoys Urkel. Waldo was discovered to be a great chef. Waldo has also been afraid to walk, until he was ten. Waldo's most famous trait was his dimwitted-ness and uncanny ability to misinterpret a simple question, comment, or directive. Waldo was, however, an excellent cook. His catchphrases include: "Cool", "No prob, Bob!", and "Sup!" Waldo has shown that he has a sense of morality in three key episodes. The first was in A Test of Friendship, when he told Eddie off that cheating is wrong and he should've known better. The second was in Talk's Cheap, when he called Laura, Eddie, Myra and Myrtle back to their senses with Stefan’s help. The third time was in Tips For a Better Life, when Waldo refused to let a recently kicked out Eddie move in with him. He tells him off, saying that if anyone drinks at a party and insults friends, they are no friends of his. And their friendship seemingly ended because of it. Waldo would date around with other girls, including Laura — until meeting the girl of his dreams, Maxine. Original ending story Season 10 Had the show continued in its final season, Stefan would help Waldo get back together with Maxine. He is able to explain the postcard mess that one of his cousins made while he was away and hosting a tap dancing cooking show. There would then be a wedding snafu resulting in Eddie marrying Maxine and Waldo marrying Greta and it was up to Steve and Laura to fix the mess. When a T.V. executive from California wants to make his show live on national television, Waldo had a hard decision on his hands, but eventually decides to move there with Maxine. Before leaving, they along with Eddie, Greta, Myra, Cornelius and the rest of the Winslows witness the birth of Steve and Laura's daughter, Stephanie Laurine Urkel. He most likely would have been performed by another actor due to Harrison leaving the show because of Shawn's contract not being renewed. Gallery Waldo Faldo.jpg Waldo Geraldo Faldo.jpg 138104260.jpg 137987592.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Not Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Eddie's Friends Category:Urkel's Friends